Proposal
by ClassicHollywood
Summary: Lincoln asks Lori a question super-early in the morning.


Lincoln couldn't sleep. I mean, who could blame him. He just had a bad dream. A dream apparently so bad, it made him jolt his head out of the head like a bullet leaving it's hollister. And now here he was. All alone, in his room, unable to go back to sleep. To pass the time, he tried to think of anything that wasn't the dream he just had. But no matter what, it all came back to that dream.

"What's wrong with me?" he thought.

"I mean, it was just a dream, and that's it!"

"All a dream…"

But he still couldn't shake the feeling off. And as he continued thinking of the dream, the more he realized something. He was alone. Being the only boy in a family of ten girls, Lincoln got a room all to himself. Sure it was a converted-linen closet, but to Lincoln it was his safe space. But now it wasn't…

All he saw was a cramped room that made him feel isolated. More desperate than ever to think of something else, he decides to think of good childhood memories. But either it be the unshakable feelings and thoughts or whatever, Lincoln thought of something he used to do as a child. In fact it was something that one of his sisters, Lana, does a lot of times. And that's when an idea popped in his head. He didn't know how she would feel about it though. Being the eldest sister in the family, Lori had tendencies to be...well how a teenager would act. But would she really turn him down if she heard what he was going through? It didn't hurt to try. So Lincoln got out of his bed, and left his room.

The hallway was of course dark and empty. It isn't always like this, Lincoln would tell you that up front. But at around 12:40 in the morning, the hallway was as deserted as a ghost town in the westerns Lincoln would watch with his friends, Clyde and sometimes Ronnie Anne (who is not his girlfriend by the way). Anyways, Lincoln walked slowly to the door he needed to get to. Lincoln stopped in his tracks in front of the room of his sisters, Lori and Leni. He admittedly started to have second guesses. But, he felt like he had at least take a risk, and slowly opened the door.

Inside, was of course Lori, and her roommate, Leni.

Lincoln practically tip tied up to Lori, and gently tapped her shoulder. Nothing. So he did it a couple more times, before Lori gave out a annoyed growl, and opened her sleepy eyes to the little white-haired boy in front of her.

"Lincoln?" she asked in a clearly annoyed tone.

"What are you doing here?" She looks at her phone (which was sitting on its charging box), and opens it to check the time. "It's literally morning!" While she said it in a low, pretty much whispery tone, it was obvious she was a bit ticked off.

"I know". Lincoln said.

"I just wanted to ask something".

This of course made Lori a bit more annoyed.

"What could literally so important, that you had to wake me up to ask?"

Lincoln gave out a sigh and said-

"Remember when I was around Lanas age and I would get nightmares?"

Lot gave Lincoln a somewhat confused look.

"Um, yeah. And you would beg me to let you sleep with me". "Why do you ask? Did you had a bad dream or something?"

Lincoln gave a nod.

Lori, of course knew immediately what he was implying.

"Lincoln". she said "I'm sure you had plenty of nightmares and bad dreams after that phase". "So why now, at this time of place, in my room, would you want to sleep with me after having a bad dream, as if you would 6- flipping years old again?!" " I don't know". Lincoln answered. "Maybe it had something to do with the fact that you were in my dream".

Now this, really got Loris attention.

"What do you mean?" "What was your dream about anyways?"

Lincoln moved to the side of the bed, sitting down in the spot not occupied by Loris body.

"Well, the dream was about you. And you were leaving the house. You had your suitcases packed and everything. But you seemed angry. And even almost glad to be leaving the house. And before you left, you gave this long speech on how exited you were to be leaving the house. And then you turned to me and said- " I'll especially be exited to never see you again twerp!" And then…" Lincoln gave out a sniffle.

"...you beat me up. "With one of your suitcases". This of course left Lori with a shocked expression. "I know it was just a dream, and your not supposed to feel pain. But it felt like it". Lincoln closed his eyes and turned his head down.

Loris face was not only in a look of shock, nor annoyance. But of guilt. And pity.

Lori then produced a smile, gently smoothed Lincoln's face.

"Oh Lincoln. You know I would never do that."

Lincoln looked up at Lori, still sad.

" I mean sure, I've literally turned you into a human pretzel a bunch of time. But I would never do that to you.

Especially before leaving this house for good.

Cause, no matter what, I'm always gonna miss this big, loud, but still living family. And I would especially miss you."

Lori booped Lincoln in the noise, making Lincoln giggle and even smile. "Promise me you'll never forget that?" Lori said in a half-serious, half-calming voice.

Lincoln shook his head. "Yeah". "Now, Lincoln, about your proposal…" But before she could say anything more, Lincoln interrupted her.

" It's fine Lori, you don't have to say no. I'm fine now".

"Actually, I was gonna say you could sleep with me tonight". Lori answered.

"Do you still want to?"

Lincoln thought about it for a sec. And then said...Nah, I'm fine. But I appreciate it". I think I'm gonna go down stairs and watch a bit of TV. That'll probably help me get some sleep.

"Ok". Lori said. "Just make sure the volume isn't too loud."

" I won't". Lincoln said as he left the room. But before he left, he had one last thing to say to Lori.

"Lori?"

"Yeah?" Lori answered. "Thanks and… I love you.

Lori gave Lincoln a warm smile. "I love you too".

Lincoln shut the door and went downstairs…

The End.


End file.
